


Spirit Stick

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Female to Futanari, Futanari, Genderbending, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Korra learns a new way to channel spirit energy and is excited to show Asami.





	Spirit Stick

A few days after Asami entered the Spirit World with Korra she was resting in the shade of a tree in a quiet glade trying her hand a meditating. Being generally a woman of decisive action she didn’t much care for it, so she was happy when Korra came padding into their little camp after taking over an hour to gather firewood, “Took you long enough,” she playfully quipped.

“Yeah, sorry. I met this spirit that taught me something amazing,” Korra beamed with excitement as she deposited her bundle to the side.

“Oh and what would that be?” Asami asked with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. She knew that the spirits were a tricky lot and Korra was taken in by things she found “amazing” quite easily.

As Korra approached Asami she looked around furtively _Oh this should be great._ thought Asami as a smirk graced her lips. When Korra stopped at arms length and removed her belt and skirt and tossed them aside Asami added a raised eyebrow to her expression. ”Korra!” she exclaimed as her countenance morphed into surprise when Korra slipped her fingers into the waists of her pants and underwear and yanked them straight down. Her surprise though wasn’t really at Korra’s sudden bout of exhibitionism, they’d had some intimate fun during their vacation already, it was mostly about the half hard forearm length penis that was now hanging between her legs. “Korra what is that!?”

“It’s a pe-”

“I meant…” Asami irritatedly interrupted, “I meant what is it doing on you?”

“Isn’t it neat? That spirit I mentioned taught me how to transform my clit into this big guy,” at which point she immodestly grabbed it and waved it a bit for effect.

Asami let out a resigned sigh as she scooted a bit closer, “Well, with these spirits I suppose it could’ve been a lot worse. It seems quite… large though.”

“It feels pretty big,” Korra punctuated her point with another careless wave of her prick, “It’s hard to for me to tell from my angle but it seems bigger than Mako’s.”

Asami gave a bit of a blush, but assented, “I’d imagine that it’s bigger than most in fact,” At this she gave it a curious touch with the tips of her fingers which caused it to surge with life.

“Woah!” Korra exclaimed sporting her own blush now, “That felt different from when I touched it. Way better I mean.”

With both of their breaths starting to become heavy Asami asked, “Well why don’t we see how other stuff feels?” With this Korra released her grip as it was replaced with Asami’s below her. Asami began with slowly stroking the quickly engorging slab of chocolate brown meat. After a few moments, when she was satisfied, and hoped, that this monster she could barely fit her hand around wasn’t going to get any bigger, she moved to place her lips on its tip.

“Asami!” was all Korra could gasp out through her increasingly shallow breaths. As Asami’s ruby red lips tightly wrapped around her cockhead Korra felt lightning surge through her as she gingerly supported herself against Asami’s head.

In contrast Asami’s sensations were a bit stranger. As she started to fellate Korra’s dick in earnest she didn’t feel like her mouth was as strained as it should be. Surely her mouth was full to the brim with piping hot shaft, but that was just it, it did fit despite its ample size. The heat of it too, though it was hard to tell at first, as she developed a pace bobbing up and down her girlfriend’s prick she noticed that it was only hot when Korra’s heart beat, otherwise it was lukewarm. Though the moments of that were shrinking rapidly as Korra heart rate went through the roof. Following that though was the curious matter of Korra’s precum. As it touched Asami’s tongue it gave her a bit of a start, but she resumed pace, motivated as much by curiosity as growing lust. After a few more drops graced her palette she was confident that Korra’s pre tasted like caramel. Strange as it all was she couldn’t pretend that she didn’t enjoy the experience. So much so that she was a bit disappointed as Korra braced onto her head for balance as she unloaded what seemed like an ungodly amount of splooge into her waiting gullet.

A few moments afterwards Asami released her maw’s grip on Korra spit slicked rod. At which point Korra bashfully apologized, “I’m really sorry Asami, I’m not really used to this yet, so it just happened all of a sudden.” Asami’s response was standing up to face her and pulling her a into passionate kiss where she deposited what little cum she didn’t swallowed into Korra’s mouth. As they broke the kiss Korra confusedly asked, “Was that caramel?”

“Seem’s like it. It’s quite the trick that spirit taught you. Personally if this is how it’s going to be I don’t think I’d ever mind giving you a blowjob,” Asami teased, as her fingers played across Korra’s already hard again cock, “Though, I wonder if there might be something even better we might do.” Even Korra, thick as she was, could take this hint. She broke their embrace as she quickly kicked of her boots and fully removed her pants, while Asami pulled Korra’s shirt up and off her braless chest. In turn Korra unfastened the clasps on Asami’s shirt as she pulled her own boots off. In the process of Korra clumsily helping shuck Asami of her shirt and pants they became entangled and fell into the soft grass of this Spirit World glade. This fumbling elicited giggles from both women which were quickly silenced by another impassioned kiss. That didn’t last long though as both of their loins ached with need. As Asami slipped off her undershirt Korra pulled her panties free and was greeted with a sopping wet box.

“Excited?” Korra teased as she probed Asami’s folds with two fingers.

Asami took hold of Korra’s rock hard dick and through teeth slightly gritted in pleasure, “Not anymore than you,” Both having grown impatient with foreplay Asami quickly guided Korra into her hungry cunt to which Korra obliged with a vigorous thrust. As strange as the feelings were in her mouth, when Korra entered her pussy Asami was almost blacked out from the strange cacophony of ecstatic sensations. Again there was the heat. With Korra’s heart giving all it had the times her cock wasn’t hot were milliseconds long. More than that though was that the heat had jumped to scalding. Asami wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t catch fire, but it felt good enough that she might risk it. Then there was that fullness. This time she wasn’t just full though. Each time that Korra withdrew and thrust back it felt indescribably good, better than any other time she’d had. It wasn’t just that she was full, but it felt as if Korra’s spirit-born cock was fusing with her vagainal walls right at the nerves. Then there was was the mundane aspects of the situation. Korra wasn’t shy about putting all her considerable strength into every thrust and Asami brought all her fortitude to bear in clamping her twat down in response. It should be unsurprising that this raucous lovemaking didn’t last more than ten minutes as it came to an odd but erotic crescendo.

As Korra gave her final thrust to press up against Asami’s cervix that fusing sensation made itself known in earnest, not just to Asami, but also Korra. While Korra was still in the brief moment before she erupted. whatever magic this was did it’s work by twisting their nerves together so that they both felt each other’s pleasure in addition to their own. If they both weren’t already about to cum, this would’ve been more than enough to push them over the edge. Either way, cum they did. Korra releasing a flood of cum that felt like it was filled with electricity as much as potent seed. Asami’s cunt did its part too, squeezing that cock for all it worth, like this was the last time she’d ever have sex.

They both lay in a sweaty fuck heap panting in exhaustion until a chill breeze made them uncomfortably aware of their nudity. As Korra lifted herself off Asami and helped her to her own feet they both noticed that her new addition was gone.

“Whew, that took a lot out of me,” remarked Korra as they moved to a nearby river to wash off.

“I should say so,” Asami said placing a hand on her stomach.

“Well…” Korra said grabbing Asami’s shoulder and pulling her close while coyly looking away, “I think I might have a bit more energy after dinner.”

Asami responded with a chuckle as she entwined her hand with the one on her shoulder and placed her other on Korra’s hip deepening their embrace, “We’d better make a big dinner then.”

 


End file.
